


clarity in the afterglow.

by TempestVoiced



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, morgan realizes she's in loooooovvveee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestVoiced/pseuds/TempestVoiced
Summary: the second morgan reaches out, unthinkingly, to tuck the hair back behind her ear, a feeling in the hollow of her chest surfaces, sharp and sudden, a clarity in the afterglow, and she realizes she’s gone.
Relationships: Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	clarity in the afterglow.

The door to Adelle’s apartment slams open, bouncing off the wall behind it hard enough that she fears it will leave a dent—or even worse, a handle-shaped hole—but with the way Morgan is nipping at her neck, she thinks she can find it within her to forgive the vampire.

With one hand up Adelle’s shirt, Morgan uses the other to shut the door before spinning the other woman around and pinning her against it. Her mouth never leaves her neck, rolling the skin delicately between her teeth and sucking on the area hard enough that there will _definitely_ be hickeys left in her wake. Adelle moans at the feeling while her own hands become occupied, one finding purchase in Morgan’s dark hair and the other reaching up to shakily pull off her glasses and set them on the side table by the door. She can feel Morgan grin against her neck as she starts palming at her chest over her bra.

“Are you wearing lace under this?” she asks in a low voice.

“Thought I might give you something nice to look at,” Adelle replies breathlessly and Morgan delights in how flushed she looks saying it.

“C’mon, sweetheart, you know you’re already nice to look at. But the wrapping is nice, too.”

And with that, Morgan grabs her by her hips and lifts her up against the door, to which Adelle replies by immediately wrapping her legs around her waist and her arms over her shoulders. Morgan’s mouth makes her way from the crook of her neck to her collarbone, leaving lovebites as she goes. She moves to start taking Adelle’s shirt off, a short-sleeved button up that had already gotten untucked before they even reached the apartment. Morgan is surprisingly careful to not just rip it open and have buttons go flying, to which Adelle would usually be thankful for, but at this moment she’s impatient as anything and starts helping her with unbuttoning it before shrugging it off.

Morgan looks down at the delicate black lace of it all, thin and only just holding back her breasts from spilling out. Her grey eyes go dark with lust and she adjusts her position to where Adelle is practically straddling the knee now pressed against the door, giving her ample room to push up the woman’s skirt. Adelle gasps at the sudden burst of cold air now brushing over her legs, but then breathes out an even bigger gasp when when Morgan’s fingers push away more lace and find their way inside her.

The already slick folds of her entrance make her fingers equally so as they begin to rock back and forth inside her. Adelle’s grip around Morgan’s waist tightens, breathing shallowly against her neck with intermittent moans. A thumb presses against her clit and starts to move in slow circles, already making her toes curl. The combination is enough to elicit a particularly loud moan, one that makes Morgan smile greedily.

“That’s it,” she says, placing a kiss against Adelle’s jaw, “Louder for me.”

With that, Morgan’s fingers start going faster, their pace in conjunction with the volume of the noises now leaving Adelle’s throat. Her free hand reaches around to start unclasping the barrier between her and creamy soft skin, and it doesn’t take long for it to come off and be tossed over her shoulder without a second thought. She looks down at the exposed skin, perky, pale pink nipples hard against her touch as she reaches a hand up to start massaging her breast.

“I thought—“ Adelle gasps sharply, hips rolling against her fingers, “Thought you would appreciate it more.”

“What can I say? It looks better on the floor,” Morgan purrs next to her ear, nipping at her earlobe for good measure.

Adelle is rocking against her hand now, back arched off of the door, one hand clawing at her shoulder, begging her, “ _Faster, faster, please, faster_ —“ and Morgan gladly obliges. Her fingers curl in that particular _come hither_ motion Adelle loves so much with a speed her thumb matches as it continues to circle around her clit. After just a few flexes of her hand, Adelle’s hips jerk as she climaxes, staccato moans echoing through the apartment as she tightens around Morgan’s fingers before finally relaxing.

In the ecstasy of it all, Adelle wonders what her neighbors must be thinking.

Catching her breath, she falls into Morgan, a shy yet pleased grin on her lips. Their foreheads touch, deep brown eyes looking into stormy grey, both coming to the same conclusion.

“Bedroom?” Adelle asks.

“Bedroom,” Morgan confirms.

Adelle catches her lips in a hungry kiss, teeth clacking together as she slides off the door, Morgan leading them backwards to their destination. Adelle kicks her shoes off as they go, hands already pulling at the hem of Morgan’s shirt as they enter the bedroom. She pushes her towards the bed, quickly taking off her skirt as Morgan begins to unzip her jeans. She helps take off the other woman’s shirt as her jeans are tugged off, before finally pushing her back on the bed and straddling her.

Morgan’s hands come to rest on her thighs as she looks up at her. There’s a soft, summer evening glow coming through the window that illuminates Adelle in pure golden light, making her honey blonde hair shimmer. Her thighs are soft under her hands and the weight of her sitting on her hips is comforting. Adelle looks down at her, bottom lip caught between her teeth and Morgan is forced to take in the complete sight of her, no detail unseen. The mole on her hip, the faint scattering of freckles across her shoulders, the way her stomach pudges out, the expression on her face of intense want and longing and hunger—

_She’s beautiful._

She slowly reaches her hand towards Adelle’s. She’s not one for hand holding usually, but she just needs to have her hand in her’s just to confirm that she’s _real_. This woman—who has put up with so much of her bullshit, dealt with her hot and cold feelings, seen the rare moments where he guard is down—is _real_. She grips Adelle’s hand in her own and squeezes ever so gently. And Adelle squeezes back.

“What’s wrong?” she asks after a beat, eyebrows pulling together and suddenly feeling very self conscious.

“Nothing at all, sweetheart,” Morgan replies earnestly, then drops her hand to cup her ass and pull her up to her face.

Adelle squeaks at the sudden jerk of movement, but the surprise is replaced by a warm knot settling into her stomach as Morgan starts trailing kisses along her thighs, breath hot on her skin. She bites down on the lace of her thong, pulling it off wither her teeth and begins to work on Adelle with her tongue. Adelle has to wrap her hand around one of the bed frame’s corners to keep herself steady as she rides the vampire’s face, every roll of her hip meeting the curl of her tongue.

For a second, Morgan pushes her up a bit, and Adelle assists her in pulling the black lace off herself, the article sharing the same fate as her bra as it gets tossed over the side of the bed. As soon as it’s gone, Morgan pulls Adelle back down by her hips and Adelle _moans_ from deep inside herself. She can feel a grin play on the lips against her folds, sees her knuckles turning white the harder she grips the bed frame. The knot in her stomach gets tighter the more she bucks her hips, one particular stroke of Morgan’s tongue making her toss her head back with a whimper that almost causes her to move away entirely. But Morgan digs her hands into her thighs and forces her to stay, not allowing her to move until she’s finished what she came to do.

“ _Morgan_ ,” Adelle cries, her voice high and fluttery. Her name falls from her lips in quick succession, each one softer and quieter than the last but no less passionate. It’s enough to send jolts of pleasure to her own lower half, a frustration building up that makes her reach a hand down to take care of it herself, confident in her ability to keep Adelle down with the other. She works at both, skillfully multitasking and working her own clit as she sucks at the one pressed against her mouth.

It isn’t long until Adelle’s body tenses and she cries out one last call of Morgan’s name, climaxing a second time and riding out the waves of pleasure against her face. Morgan finishes herself off quickly, the pent up frustration causing her to orgasm faster than she’d like, but it’s no less enjoyable as she groans into the inside of Adelle’s thigh. By the time she’s done riding off her own pleasure, Adelle has lifted herself off of her and is laying beside her, chest heaving and spent for however long until the next round.

Morgan reaches up to wipe away the remnants of Adelle’s climax from her mouth, then looks over at her, and with one last hungry smile, steals a kiss from her lips. Adelle breathes out a laugh, settling into the crook of the woman’s arm. She looks up at her with a hazy smile, dark eyes half-lidded and lips swollen, bruises and bite marks fully bloomed on her neck. The sun coming in through the window has dimmed, washing themselves and the bedroom in a fading yellow light. A strand of blonde hair falls in front of Adelle’s eyes, making her nose scrunch up as she tries to blow it out of her face.

The second Morgan reaches out, unthinkingly, to tuck the hair back behind her ear, a feeling in the hollow of her chest surfaces, sharp and sudden, a clarity in the afterglow, and she realizes she’s gone.

“I think I’m in love with you,” she blurts out, surprising both herself and Adelle, whose eyebrows shoot up and eyes widen.

Morgan freezes, both of them looking at each other with the same mirrored expression.

Quiet.

A beat.

Then Adelle is smiling, lips curling up into a grin that makes the feeling in her chest do a flip as she says, “I think I’m in love with you, too.”

Morgan lets out a long sigh in relief, covering her face with her hands, pressing the heel of her palms against her eyes. Is she _blushing?_ “Oh, thank God.”

Adelle giggles and pulls her hands away, taking one in her own and intertwining their fingers. She uses her other hand to turn Morgan’s face to her’s, giving her the same gentle, intimate kiss she’d given her so long ago when she was healing up in her room at the warehouse, a kiss Morgan had never been gifted with until that moment and one she finds herself wanting _more_. There’s more passion behind this one, though, months worth of emotion and feeling, enveloped in a single kiss that leaves both of them breathless when they finally part.

The next morning, two bodies remain in bed beside each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! if you want to know more about my detective or read other, smaller things i've written, follow me @hellishrebuke on tumblr.


End file.
